Eris
Eris — Mentioned in Archangel's Kiss and is pivotal in Archangel's Storm. Character Description Eris is the angelic husband, but not her consort of Neha and the father to Princess Anoushka. He had an affair with Neha's twin, Nivriti, which resulted in Princess Mahiya. Eris was imprisoned by Neha for 300 years for his infidelities—in a gilded cage. He was believed by many to have been dead for centuries. About Species * Angel Age * 2400 year old Allegiance * Neha — debatable Powers & Abilities * Had enough physical power to be an archangels consort * skilled swordsman who used to spar with Dmitri Weaknesses * his wings had been removed Occupation / Position / Title * Prisoner * Archangel's consort ( in title only) Weapons * Sword Habitat / Residence / Origins * Neha's Prison — for him, a gilded cage * India Character / Personality / Traits * not enough inner strength to be the mate of an Archangel * a narcissistic womanizer who betrayed Neha with her sister Nivriti, love was an interchangeable token to him * cared about no one but himself * attempted to escape Neha’s fort early in his captivity, but had his wings removed as punishment * Was charming, had a silver tongue Physical Description * considered to be the embodiment of physical perfection * lapis lazuli blue eyes * deep mahogany hair streaked by the sun * shimmering gold skin Love Interests * Archangel Neha * Nivriti * Audrey * Multiple others Connections * Daughters: Princess Mahiya and Princess Anoushka * Wife: Neha * Mistress/Killer: Nivriti * Sparring Partner: Dmitri * Friends: * Allies: * Enemies: Neha, Nivriti Other Details * hates Princess Mahiya since she is a living symbol of his betrayal and punishment * tied to Neha through both love and hate* * most people did simply forgotten about Eris—he's been unseen for about 300 years.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Biography / History He was born on a cliff top overlooking the Mediterranean. Eris is around 2400 years old and has always been known as a social peacock and serial love rat. Eris married Neha, a very rare thing for angels, but played her off against her own twin sister. As punishment Neha imprisoned Eris in her palace for 300 years; he tried to escape once and had his wings removed when he was caught. We first meet Eris in Archangel's Shadows after he is murdered by Nivriti. Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 2. Archangel's Kiss When Raphael asks how he is, she answers "He lives.". The last time Raph seen him was 300 years ago.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : It was only as the words left his mouth that he realized he'd lied to Elena. Therewas another long-term archangelic pairing. But it hadn't been a lie with intent - he'd simply forgotten about Eris, as most people did.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 : "He lives." Neha's words were chilling in their very preciseness. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 See Also * Consort * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Consorts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Angels